Ghost
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Harry reçoit une visite nocturne alors que les visions le hantent. One Shot


Auteur : Genevieve Black

Titre : Ghost

Genre : Drame ( je crois ), surnaturel.

Rating : G

Résumé : Harry reçoit une visite nocturne. One Shot.

Ndla : Voici un très vieux truc. Je ne sais pas si c'est super mais bon... Pour mes habitués, une bonne nouvelle : J'ai enfin reçu mon laptop et tous mes fichiers. Je poste demain ou plus tard la suite de Pensées d'un Malfoy. Kisses à tous et merci de lire. Gen

Ghost

La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total. La lune était absente dans le ciel. Même elle l'avait abandonné.

_Non !!!_

Hurlaient les voix.

_Pas mon enfant ! Ayez piti__é !_

Les rires... Et encore des cris. Mal. Si mal.

Recroquevillé dans son lit, les dents serrées à en avoir mal aux mâchoires, il gémissait. Tant de douleur. Interminable. Infinie.

Elle s'insufflait dans chaque pore de sa peau comme un millier d'aiguilles ou de poignards aiguisés. Mourir. Mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne plus voir, pour ne plus entendre les supplications sans fin. Pour qu'enfin les cauchemars cessent.

Il aurait voulu pleurer mais ses yeux demeuraient désespérément secs. C'était là un soulagement qui lui était refusé. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis... depuis si longtemps... Avant, s'il pleurait, on le punissait, on l'envoyait dans ce sordide placard et on le privait de nourriture pendant un temps. On croyait que cela l'endurcirait, qu'il cesserait de se plaindre, avec le temps. Personne ne voyait que cela le détruisait doucement de l'intérieur. Personne ne voit qu'il se meurt lentement.

Un autre gémissement de douleur. Sur son front, l'éclair brûle. Il serre les draps à s'en blanchir les jointures, car s'il vient à les lâcher, il voudra se lacérer le visage de ses ongles. Oublier...

Dans sa cage, la chouette Hedwidge regarda la scène de ses yeux globuleux. Son jeune maître souffre, elle le sait. Elle voudrait aller chercher de l'aide mais il le lui a interdit. Si seulement le vieil homme à la barbe blanche était là, ou encore l'autre qui habite avec le gentil hyppogriffe. S'ils étaient là, sans doute le garçon irait-il mieux. Mais elle obéit aux ordres et roucoule doucement pour tenter de le calmer.

Soudain, une lumière scintille dans un coin de la chambre. Si la chouette pouvait sourire, elle le ferait de toute ses dents. Son maître ira mieux. Elle s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le garçon, perdu dans sa folie, n'a rien vu ni entendu. Ses yeux sont clos et il tremble. Son visage est crispé et ses yeux cernés par tant de nuits violées. Il ne tressaille pas lorsqu'une main vient se poser sur sa joue pâle.

- Harry, souffle-t-on doucement. Réveille-toi.

Ses paupières papillonnent, dévoilant deux lacs d'émeraude. Sa respiration est rapide et son corps toujours parcouru de tremblements.

- Calme-toi, fait-elle en lui caressant la nuque. C'est terminé.

Il lève les yeux, rencontre les siens. C'est comme se regarder dans une glace.

- Maman ? Murmure-t-il.

Rêve-t-il ? N'est-ce encore qu'un subterfuge de son ennemi pour corrompre son esprit ? Pour le rendre fou ?

Mais l'apparition sourit et tous ses doutes s'envolent. Il oublie sa méfiance première. La femme s'assied sur le lit. Sa main glisse sur sa joue.

- Je suis là, maintenant. Rendors-toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Ils crient trop fort.

Le sourire se teinte.

Elle regarde son fils, si petit pour son âge, si mince, mais pourtant si fort...

- Tu partiras si je ferme les yeux ? Demande-t-il à voix basse.

- Je ne peux pas rester.

- Je sais.

Il comprend. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé qu'il crie, qu'il la supplie de ne plus le quitter. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'est plus en enfant. Elle a l'impression qu'on lui a volé son bébé pour la deuxième fois. Elle maudit la vie.

- Mais je suis toujours là, Harry, lui rappelle-t-elle. Tu ne me vois pas mais je suis toujours là. Ton père également. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se redresse dans le lit mais ne réponds pas. Il la regarde simplement de ses grands yeux verts.

- Dis quelque chose, Harry, supplie-t-elle, les larmes brillant sur ses joues translucides.

- Tout va bien, maman, affirme-t-il, impassible.

- Non, chéri, rien ne va ! S'écrit-elle. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas ici, tu ne souffrirais pas en silence dans l'obscurité en voyant toutes ces choses horribles.

Elle crache ces mots mais il regarde la porte de la chambre.

- Tu vas réveiller les Dursley.

Elle éclate en sanglots et l'attire vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleure pour eux deux parce que lui en est incapable.

Elle lui répète qu'elle est désolée dans une litanie sans fin. Lui profite du contact étrange, de sa chaleur surnaturelle mais rassurante. Elle l'embrasse sur le front, sur sa cicatrice. Elle pose ses lèvres sur ce symbole de tant de malheur pour le jeune homme, mais de temps meilleurs pour le monde sorcier. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait. On la pointait de loin mais on n'osait même pas l'effleurer. La douleur se fait moins vive, moins présente. Il soupire.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il.

- Nous avons fait tant d'erreurs. Si...

- Non. Ça devait arriver.

- Tu ne le crois pas toi-même, réplique-t-elle.

Il admet. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une leçon qu'on voudrait qu'il assimile.

- Il ne faut pas les décevoir. Il faut rester fort.

- Tu es comme ton père, sourit-elle en l'embrassant encore. Un pur Griffondor. Fier et courageux. Tellement courageux.

Il l'observe pleurer puis commence à enlever avec le bout de ses doigts chaque larme de son visage.

- Maman ? Tu pourras leur dire à tous que je suis désolé ? Cédric, Sirius et papa ? Je ne voulais pas que les choses se terminent ainsi. Je...

Elle pose son index sur ses lèvres.

- Personne ne t'en veux, Harry. Tu dois accepter le fait que tu n'es pas coupable de leurs morts.

- Ils me le hurlent tellement fort parfois, quand je dors.

Son visage devient blanc et ses yeux vides.

- Assassin, souffle-t-il.

- Non, Harry, non ! Voldemort les a tués, pas toi !

- C'est moi qu'il veut. Il continuera à faire disparaître ceux que j'aime jusqu'à ce que je me livre à lui.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Vous me manquez. Je peux partir avec toi ?

- Oh, Harry...

- Ils craindront moins sans moi. Ce sera mieux. Et je veux apprendre à vous connaître, je veux retrouver Sirius. Que ça arrête. S'il te plaît...

- Je ne peux pas, chéri, et toi non plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as encore tant à faire ici.

- Je dois encore jouer au héros ? Faire semblant ? Ça m'épuise.

- Ils comptent sur toi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Si tu pars avec moi, beaucoup mourrons. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il secoue la tête négativement.

- Tes amis t'aideront, et bien d'autres aussi. Tu devras parfois leur montrer la voie à suivre, mais ils te seront fidèles. Tu as l'âme d'un grand chef. Tu dois seulement avoir foi en toi. La magie coule dans tes veines, puissante. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu seras capable de choses phénoménales.

- Je le tuerai ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Je ne peux pas lire l'avenir.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et caressa sa joue.

- Mais je crois en toi.

Elle l'entraîne à s'étendre. Il obéit sans protester. Elle le borde en fredonnant une berceuse qu'elle lui chantait, il y a bien longtemps. Une larme coule le long de la joue du garçon.

- Je n'oublierai pas, jure-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Dors, maintenant.

- Tu reste ?

- Nous veillerons sur ton sommeil.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller.

Dans les premières lumières de l'aube, des particules scintillent puis s'évanouissent lentement. 

Puisque demain sera fait de moments incertains  
Et qu'un seul de nos rêves peut changer le destin  
Puisque tout ce qui meure renaîtra en nos mains  
Demain  
  
Puisqu'il faut des hivers au cycle du chagrin  
Et des joies éphémères pour resserrer nos liens  
A chaque instant passé

Deviendra-t-on plus fort  
Encore  
  
{Refrain:}  
Si tout changeait demain  
S'il suffisait de rien  
Si l'on vivait enfin  
Aujourd'hui pour demain  
  
Puisque dans l'univers  
La vie est née de rien  
Et qu'une étoile renaît d'un soleil qui s'éteint  
Est-ce qu'on aura l'espoir de retrouver la paix  
Qui sait  
  
Refrain 2 fois  
  
Et si tout ce qui meure en nous  
Pouvait renaître un jour  
Pour vivre au détour  
D'un mot d'amour  
  
Refrain 2 fois  
  
Ho demain

FIN


End file.
